Modern motor vehicles are equipped with numerous vehicle subsystems that are designed to increase the comfort and safety of drivers and passengers. For example, a vehicle can include an anti-lock braking system, a traction control system, a speed control system, and/or a vehicle stability enhancement control system. In turn, each subsystem can include numerous electromagnetic sensors and/or actuators that utilize electric coil assemblies to move plungers when energized or to provide control signals in response to changes in magnetic flux around the sensing coils.
In general, these coil assemblies include a plastic “I” shaped spool having a winding bay established around it. A coil of wire is formed within the winding bay. The spool is mated with a connector housing having one or more terminals to which the coil is electrically connected. Typically, during manufacturing, the spool is loaded into a winding machine that automatically winds a thin wire around the spool within the winding bay in order to form the coil. The ends of the wire are manually stripped and wrapped around connector terminals. Thereafter, the ends of the wire are manually soldered to the connector terminals. It can be appreciated that the manual steps increase manufacturing time and costs.
The present invention has recognized the prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.